


nosebleed

by sandpapersnowman



Category: Alien: Covenant
Genre: Gen, Nosebleed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 16:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10948806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman
Summary: His face crashes into the wall when the flare hits.





	nosebleed

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know I needed this but here we are, w more self-indulgent shit like usual

He's never bled before. To be honest, he wasn't aware he could unless something external was cut or otherwise damaged to a point of breaking his 'skin'.

He touches his lip and finds his internal fluid on his fingertips, translucent white dripping off his hand a moment before it drips off his chin, too.

Interesting.


End file.
